The Dragon Girl and Heroic Knight
by Mutant of Time
Summary: One curious dragon girl lives in a cave, on the outskirts of the kingdom of Skaia. Knights are being sent left and right to slay her, but they fail. Then the young dragon girl meets a particularly interesting Knight, and her situation changes. Includes Dragon Terezi, and implied TereziXKarkat/TereziXDave. It could be taken either way. Rated T for language! I don't own Homestuck


**Okay so this is another Homestuck oneshot of awesomeness, for my awesome moirail, Hannah! :D She's a really awesome person, and has the most amazing Terezi voice in all of everything. xDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck or the characters. They belong to Andrew Hussie!**

**Edit: This was in 2nd Person PoV, the format for Homestuck, but I had to change it to 1st Person PoV, because someone threatened to report it. I should have seen it coming. Anyways, if you want to see the original, you'll have to head over to Archive of Our Own to read it once I post it there.**

**EDIT: I have posted the original on Archive of Our Own. You can find me under the same name I have here, Mutant of Time. Thanks for reading~ :)**

* * *

**PoV: Dragon Girl**

I am the Dragon Girl. I was getting ready to sleep in my cave, wishing I had somewhere better to stay. But I don't so this is where I reside.

I gave my wings one last stretch before lying down, curling my tail under my chin so that I could sleep comfortably.

Who am I kidding? I can't sleep comfortably in dragon form!

I changed into human form, lying down with my arms under my head, like a pillow. I was curled up much like a cat would be, except that I am a human girl, not a cat. I began to fall asleep, but I heard a war cry from somewhere outside my cave. Being the curious girl I was, I forgot about sleeping, and got up to investigate instead.

I picked up my nearby walking stick, which I use to feel around, since I am blind. Fortunately for me, I'm not blind in dragon form, and when I am in human form, I can taste and smell the world around me. But walking with a stick sounds cool, so I do it anyways.

I exited my cave with my stick in hand, patting the ground around myself absentmindedly. I guess I wasn't watching...er.._smelling_ where I was going, because I bumped into something. Rather, I bumped into someone.

**PoV: Knight**

I am a knight of one of the highest ranks in the nearby kingdom of Skaia. I was given a mission to slay a dragon, who supposedly resided in a cave not too far from my kingdom. I was approaching said cave when a strange girl walked out of it, stick in hand. I rested my hand on my sheathed weapon, preparing for battle, _just in case_. The girl was tapping the ground with her stick. If I had to guess, I would figure she was blind. My theory is proved correct when she walks right into me.

"Watch where you're going!" I blurt out immediately, out of sheer habit. The girl is smelling me, and her hands find my chest and shoulders, touching them, then resting on them.

"By the feel of the metal beneath my hands, and of course your positively _delicious_ smell, I would probably guess that you are a Knight of Skaia," she said to me, a wicked grin on her face. She was making me slightly uncomfortable.

"What's it to you?" I asked defensively. Her grin faded a bit as she answered.

"And a rude one. I'm just curious, jeez." She seemed to lose interest in me as she turned away, tapping her way to a nearby tree. Suddenly, she was climbing it. It was a few minutes before she returned to ground level, an apple in her hand. She tossed it to me, and I caught it without as much grace as I would have liked to. I put the apple away, not daring to eat it.

"What're you doing all the way out here?" she asked you as she sat down at the base of the tree trunk. I sat down beside her, joining her.

"I'm on a mission. I'm supposed to slay a dragon," I told her. I swear I heard her breath catch in her throat, but it might have just been my imagination.

"Well that's interesting. Are you sure you're brave enough to do it?" she questioned you. I realized her voice kind of sounded weird. Weird, but interesting. Once I took into mind what she actually said, I took it as an insult to my bravery.

"Are you saying I'm not brave enough? Of course I'm brave enough! Otherwise I wouldn't have been sent on this mission. I'll have you know that I have-"

She cut me off. "I don't care how many awards or medals you have," she said, waving her stick at me nonchalantly. "But yes, that is what I'm saying. I don't think you're the one for the job."

"And who are you to tell me that? I don't see you slaying any dragons!" I said, on the defensive.

"There's a reason for that. And it's not because I'm a wimp or a girl. I'm a girl, but I'm no wimp," she told me. I scoffed at her.

"Alright my fine lady, tell me your reasons," I said, challenging her.

"Oh, I can't do that until I know I can trust you," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

"How can I gain your trust?" I asked, realizing that I was actually curious.

"Easy," she said. "Kiss me."

My eyes widened a bit, but I wasn't one to back down from a challenge. So I rolled my eyes indifferently and leaned in towards her. She pushed my face away, and stood up.

"Oh, not like this," she said. She then threw her stick to the side, and her skin began to ripple. I swear I had a heart attack as I watched her transform.

"Like this," the newly transformed dragon bellowed out to me.

Instead of fulfilling her request, I drew my weapon. She stood still as I ran in to attack, but just as I was about to slice her open, I stopped. I realized that I couldn't do. I couldn't do it. Why couldn't I do it?

My mind screamed out to me.

_Kill the dragon!_

I couldn't.

**PoV: Dragon Girl.**

I was in my dragon form, staring down at my potential assassin in the dark. After all, the sun had set by now. I hadn't actually expected this knight to kiss me. I had expected him to kill me. But he didn't do either of the two. He just stood there, seemingly fighting with himself, trying to make a choice. After about five minutes of waiting for him to sort things out with himself, I transformed back into my human form.

He was staring at me again. I couldn't actually tell this, because I was blind again. I sniffed out my stick and picked it up, finding my way back over to the knight. Strangely enough, I felt sort of attracted to this knight. He didn't kill me, and I thought I might have been able to trust him.

He watched as I approached him. I could smell the fear radiating off of him. As I closed in, I could even hear his shaky breathing, and unsteady heartbeat.

I was mere inches away from him now, and he knew what I was about to do. He tensed up as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. He didn't respond, so I pulled back. But as soon as I pulled back, he leaned forward to close the space between the two of us again. He was kissing me. He was kissing me, and I was kissing him back, and we were both liking it.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me, and my senses were heightened as the knight slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues mingled, and my mouth was smiling against his. I couldn't feel any happier than I did right then, because for once, I didn't have to slay the idiot who was sent on the mission to kill me. Every knight that had been sent to me previously, I made it a mission of my own to gain their trust and to trust them, but I always ended up having to kill them every time. I was glad I didn't need to do that this time.

The knight pulled away from my lips, but he picked me up and lifted me onto his horse. He then climbed on after.

"We're going home," he told me. I was still smiling as I replied.

"Okay."

"I slayed the dragon, okay?" The knight half asked, half told me.

"Yes. You slayed the dragon. The dragon is no more," I agreed as we both rode off into the night, headed back for Skaia.

**PoV: Terezi Pyrope**

I am Terezi Pyrope. I just finished telling my awesome story to the two knights in front of me, Karkat and Dave. They had actually been pretty good listeners for once, which I was happy about.

Even though I knew Karkat secretly liked the story, he still complained. "What the fuck was the point of all of that?" he asked.

"I'm just telling you guys of my awesome dragon roleplay adventures!" I told him, grinning.

"Let me guess, you were the dragon?" Dave asked. I nodded in reply.

Karkat and Dave exchanged glances as something hit them both at the same time.

"Wait...if you were the dragon, then who the _fuck_ was the knight?" They both asked simultaneously.

I cackled as I stood up, pulling the two off the ground and leading them to the door.

"That is for me to know," I began as you gave them a light push out the door, "And for you two to never find out!" I finished as I shut the door in their faces. I laughed, as I could practically smell the bewildered looks on their faces. Oh, the fun of mind games with my two wonderful Knights in not-so-shining armor.


End file.
